Miraculous You
by eseukei
Summary: Momen berdurasi sepersekian detik yang membuat diri tak dapat berkutik. – Uchipai [Southwest Project]


Miraculous You  
By eseukei

Hari ini merupakan salah satu hari yang melelahkan bagi para member. Mereka harus mengulang kembali beberapa koreografi yang mereka telah pelajari. Hal ini dikarenakan masing-masing member tidak mempunyai waktu kosong yang bersamaan untuk melakukan latihan dengan anggota lengkap. Selain itu, sisa waktu yang mereka punya sebelum jadwal manggung selanjutnya sudah tidak banyak. Sekarang pun mereka harus menggunakan waktu yang singkat ini dengan sebaik mungkin, yaitu dengan cara mengulang latihan berkali-kali.

Meski lagu yang mereka akan nyanyikan tidak banyak, tapi mereka harus memastikan pertunjukkan mereka yang satu ini dapat memukau para penonton. Kali ini mereka tidak hanya berhadapan dengan fans mereka, tetapi juga orang awam yang hanya mengenal mereka secara dangkal. Agar dapat menyenangkan semua yang hadir, mereka pun memilih beberapa lagu hits mereka, salah satunya adalah:

Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki.

Lagu opening season kedua ini pastilah tidak asing di telinga para penggemar anime. Semua yang hadir akan langsung mengenal mereka sesaat lagu ini diperdengarkan, maka dari itulah lagu ini ditempatkan di posisi pertama dalam tracklist manggung mereka kali ini. Tempo lagunya yang cepat juga dapat memeriahkan suasana di awal pertunjukan. Dengan begitu, para member bisa membuat semuanya menikmati pertunjukkan mereka, tidak hanya fans, melainkan juga penonton lainnya.

Mereka tidak menghitung sudah berapa kali mereka menari dengan lagu itu, yang jelas mereka sudah melakukannya hingga mereka kelelahan. Mereka telah dibuat babak belur oleh sang koreografer yang hari ini "sedikit" lebih galak dari pada biasanya. Bukannya tanpa alasan sang koreografer berbuat demikian, ini karena hari ini adalah hari pertama dan mungkin menjadi hari terakhir mereka latihan bersembilan sebelum hari manggungnya.

"Ah! Udahan dong~" Gerutu Kussun sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Duh, latihan kali ini sangat keras..." Gumam Soramaru. Walaupun bergumam, Rippi yang di sampingnya dapat mendengar perkataannya.

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan koreografi dari lagu ini. Semuanya langsung tumbang begitu lagunya selesai. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai yang dingin. Ada juga yang mengambil handuk di sudut ruangan. Ada pula yang memanfaatkan sedikit waktu ini untuk menghilangkan dahaga. Sang koreografer yang berdiri di depan mereka melihat jam tangannya. Lalu ia menepuk tangannya dua kali, meminta perhatian dari para member.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita ulang sekali lagi? Setelah ini kita istirahat." Usul sang koreografer. Semuanya mengangguk setuju. "Tapi sambil bernyanyi."

Semua member langsung membeku, kaget.

"Mati sudah." Ucap Nanjolno pelan sambil melakukan facepalm.

"Tubuhku masih bisa mengikuti lagunya tidak ya..." Keluh Shikaco. Pundaknya turun sehingga ia terlihat bungkuk.

Semua member terlihat tidak setuju dengan usulan sang koreografer. Tenaga mereka sudah dikuras habis di awal latihan dengan menggerakkan seluruh anggota tubuh tanpa henti. Berjam-jam mereka melakukan tarian dan mengoreksi kesalahan yang mereka lakukan. Sekarang mereka disuruh menutup sesi latihan dengan menari dan bernyanyi, bukankah itu terlalu kejam?

"Mari kita lakukan sampai titik darah penghabisan!" ucap Mimorin dengan tangan mengepal, memberikan semangat kepada Ucchi yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ya, mari kita lakukan dengan sisa kekuatan kita!" Ucchi mengangguk dan menunjukkan kepalan tangannya juga.

"Faito da yo!" Emitsun ikut nimbrung dengan gaya ala Honoka.

"Hwaiting!" Pile juga ikut nimbrung dengan gaya ala orang-orang Korea.

"Kalian berdua gak usah ikut-ikutan, deh." Kata Mimorin sinis, sukses membuat Emitsun dan Pile cemberut. Ucchi hanya memperhatikan dua orang itu dengan ekor matanya.

Sebenarnya, dari dua orang itu, Ucchi hanya memerhatikan satu orang saja. Orang yang berambut lebih panjang yang hanya ia perhatikan. Akhir-akhir ini, ia selalu kepikiran orang itu. Saat ia sedang bekerja, saat ia sedang istirahat, walaupun hanya sebentar, suara orang itu seakan berbisik di telinganya. Saat ia hendak pergi tidur, saat ia memejamkan mata, wajah orang itu yang selalu terbayang-bayang. Akhirnya ia tidak bisa tidur karena orang itu terus menghantuinya.

Saat Ucchi bertemu dengan orang itu, ia merasa tidak enak. Walau orang itu tidak melakukan apapun terhadapnya, ia selalu ingin menghindar dari tatapan orang itu. Batinnya menyuruhnya untuk berbuat sesuatu, tapi otaknya tidak dapat merealisasikannya. Ia selalu dikalahkan oleh perasaannya yang selalu gelisah. Ia hanya bisa memandang orang itu dalam diam dan dari kejauhan.

Para member segera mengambil posisi masing-masing karena mereka ingin cepat menyelesaikan sesi latihan ini. Mereka melakukan formasi awal dari koreografer lagu ini; berdiri di tempat masing-masing yang sedemikian rupa sehingga membentuk huruf "V" dengan Emitsun berada di paling depan. Setelah mereka terlihat siap, sang koreografer menyalakan musiknya. Kemudian terdengar intro dari lagu mereka.

" _Saa... yume wo kanaeru no wa minna no yuuki..._ "

Sebagai pemeran si pemimpin grup dan sang center dari lagu ini, Emitsun membuka lagu dengan baris solo-nya. Berikutnya, Emitsun diikuti oleh member yang lain. Saat gerakan mengangkat tangan ke udara, suara dentuman lagu bergema di ruangan berdinding cermin tersebut. Suaranya yang bergetar keras di udara membuat semangat kembali berkobar-kobar. Mereka mengerahkan seluruh tenaga mereka, menjadikan semua gerakan yang dihasilkan terlihat tegas dan mantap. Kekompakkan mereka pun tidak perlu dikhawatirkan lagi, karena mereka telah mengulangnya berkali-kali.

Lagu beranjak ke bagian verse, dimana pemeran anak kelas dua; Emitsun, Mimorin, dan Ucchi menyanyi. Suara mereka bertiga berpadu menjadi harmonis, seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Mereka juga memperhatikan bayangan mereka di cermin, agar mereka dapat menyempurnakan gerakan mereka. Mereka mengayunkan tangan mereka ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil menyanyikan lirik lagunya. Lalu, inilah saatnya mereka berganti posisi dengan anak kelas dua. Pergantian posisi pun dilakukan dengan saling bertepuk tangan. Rippi menggantikan posisi Mimorin, Shikaco menggantikan posisi Emitsun, dan Pile menggantikan posisi Ucchi.

Saat tangan Ucchi mencapai tangan Pile, Ucchi bertatapan dengan Pile. Mereka saling tukar pandang. Sensasi yang mengejutkan Ucchi membuat jantungnya berhenti seketika dan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Ia merasakan waktu terhenti saat tatapannya terkunci dengan tatapan orang itu.

Mata Ucchi menatap mata orang itu. Bola matanya berwarna coklat gelap dan berkilatan cahaya, bulu matanya yang lentik menghias matanya. Banyak sekali keringat di keningnya, menyebabkan beberapa helai rambutnya menempel di atasnya. Hidungnya mancung, pipinya merona, dan wajahnya indah. Wajah itulah yang selalu ada di dalam kepalanya. Bibirnya merah muda, giginya putih, dan senyumannya indah. Senyuman itulah yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa tidur di malam hari. Hanya dengan keberadaannya saja, orang itu sudah membuat Ucchi tidak dapat berkutik. Sungguh ajaib, Ucchi heran betapa menakjubkannya orang itu.

Satu detik yang begitu singkat itu membekas dalam hati Ucchi sehingga rasa-rasa yang tertinggal terus terasa hingga mereka berpapasan. Matanya terus mengikuti kemana perginya Pile hingga tak sadar ia menabrak Emitsun yang berada di sampingnya. Beruntungnya, Emitsun dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya sehingga ia tidak menyenggol Mimorin yang berada di sebelahnya. Ucchi memberi tatapan maaf kepada Emitsun, lalu Emitsun membalasnya dengan kedipan sebelah matanya yang bermakna "OK".

Lalu Ucchi kembali berkonsentrasi. Semuanya baik-baik saja hingga bagian anak kelas tiga selesai dan lagu mencapai bagian chorus. Lalu ia menyadari beberapa teman di sekitarnya melihat ke arah kirinya, walaupun melihatnya lewat pantulan cermin. Ia tidak tahu apa yang mereka lihat sampai pergantian formasi kembali. Ia, Mimorin, dan Emitsun melangkah ke depan dalam bentuk "V"dan sisanya mundur.

Saat chorus selesai, sang koreografer meminta semua member untuk berhenti. Ia pun mematikan lagunya. Para member kebingungan.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu memaksakan kalian semua. Kita istirahat saja sekarang."

"Kenapa?" tanya Rippi.

"Tadi aku lihat Uchida-san menabrak Nitta-san," sekali lagi Ucchi memberikan isyarat minta maaf kepada sang koreografer. "dan Pile-san ketinggalan tempo semenjak bagiannya menyanyi."

 _"Oh, jadi itulah mengapa mereka melihat ke arah kiriku."_ Batin Ucchi. Ia melihat orang yang baru saja namanya disebut itu. Orang itu menyegir sambil meminta maaf kepada sang koreografer.

"Baiklah, kita istirahat lima menit."

-[]-

"Hei! Tidak biasanya kau melakukan kesalahan, Ucchi." Ucap Emitsun saat ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Ucchi yang sedang istirahat. "Padahal sebelumnya kau baik-baik saja."

"Itu hanya kebetulan aja, kok." Ucchi tergagap menjawabnya, lalu ia meminum air untuk menutupi kegugupan dirinya.

"Aku tidak yakin." Emitsun tersenyum menyeringai, membuat Ucchi semakin panik. "Jadi, bukan karena sesuatu? Oh! Apa harusnya aku bilang "seseorang"?" Emitsun menekan kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

"Ih! Sudah kubilang itu hanya kebetulan!" Ucchi mengulang kembali kalimatnya dengan nada yang tinggi. "Dan satu lagi, jangan menyinggung soal _itu_ di sini. "

Tentu saja Emitsun mengerti apa yang dimaksud Ucchi. Ini adalah soal orang itu, dan ia tahu siapa orang itu. Orang itu adalah orang yang baru saja pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Ucchi selalu tertangkap basah oleh Emitsun saat dirinya sedang memandang orang itu dari kejauhan, seperti saat ini. Dan Emitsun senang sekali menggoda temannya ini.

"Emangnya aku menyinggung soal apa?" Emitsun mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Ucchi mulai kesal. Ia tahu Emitsun tidak akan berhenti mempermainkannya. Lalu ia melemparkan pandangannya ke sampingnya yang lain, dimana teman-temannya yang lain berada. Di sana ada Soramaru dan Shikaco sedang berbaring bersebelahan. Kussun dan Rippi mengobrol dengan asyiknya. Mimorin, Nanjolno, dan Pile sedang berkumpul, membentuk lingkaran. Tak sengaja ia bertemu dengan mata Pile yang jauh di seberang. Wajahnya memerah, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai. Dari sana, ia mendengar teman-temannya berbicara.

"Ayolah, Pai-chan! Jujurlah padaku~" Rengek Mimorin.

"Aku tidak mau, Mimori Suzuko-san. Aku tidak akan mengatakkannya padamu." Pile beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan menjauhi Mimorin dan Nanjolno.

"Ah, Mimorin. Kau terlalu menekan dia. Lihat, kan? Dia pergi." Ucap Nanjolno sembari melirik Pile yang semakin menjauh.

Ucchi yang melihat dari kejauhan hanya bisa diam. Tapi sebelum Pile benar-benar pergi, ia sempat melihat wajah dan telinganya yang merah karena malu. Akhirnya punggung Pile hilang di balik pintu.

 _"Ah, imutnya..."_ Katanya dalam hati. Ia tidak sadar kalau ia senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Lihatlah dirimu." Emitsun menyenggol Ucchi dengan pundaknya. Ucchi mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Sekarang kau malah terpesona begitu melihatnya."

"Jeez~ Bisakah kau berhenti menggodaku?" Ucchi menyenggol Emitsun dengan pundaknya, lalu ia menutupi wajahnya yang semakin terasa panas dengan kedua tangannya. Ia malu karena ia ketahuan melihat diam-diam orang itu lagi.

* * *

A/N: Aku suka banget sama kostum Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki, keren dan imut wkwk. Mohon dimaafkan imajinasiku yang kelewat tinggi ini. Habisnya geregetan ngeliat mereka berdua berpapasan di lagu ini XD mungkin aku juga bakalan nulis tentang Wonderful Rush atau Dancing Stars on Me (most favorite song tbh) hahahaaa

Dan satu lagi: Who are you? I'm _you_ , but stronger haha #watanabeyoumeme *ketinggalanjaman*

Akhir kata, see you next story!

eseukei - 2016  
 **Southwest project**


End file.
